One Of The Boys
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Leo Hawkins is a medic in the 101st Airbourn. Only there is something different about Leo than the other men. Leo is in fact a woman. OC/? *Votes will be removed after winners are all tallied.
1. Prologue: To Make You Proud

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I own nothing other than my OC and the plots I stick her in.

**SUMMARY:** Leo Hawkins a female in America that enlists as a man to help her country instead of staying in a hospital or on the home-front. Just please read it is **AU**!

**OC CAST**

**Leona "Leo" Hawkins … ****Briana Evigan**

* * *

**Prologue: To Make You Proud**

* * *

I was born to a small family in Atlanta, GA. It wasn't a big town but that's where my family farm was. I grew up with my parents and three brothers; Mike, Tommy and Henry. My mom got sick when I was a kid after having my younger sister Mary. And within two weeks she died. Mary lived to be about four years old. She went out on the frozen lake to get her doll some kid in town threw; and before my Uncle Edward could grab her she went under. My Uncles jumped in to save her.

Finally my Uncle John pulled her out, I remember she was blue and so cold to the touch. We rushed her inside; she died of hypothermia two hours later. The kid who threw her doll felt so guilty he hung himself, he was sixteen. I knew from then on I wanted to help people. I didn't want people to suffer the loss of a loved one like that. And I made a deal to myself that if I ever got the chance to save someone I would do whatever it took to do so.

My daddy was a, wreak he lost his wife and now his youngest child. Eventually my Uncles got through to him. It was my Uncle Lewis that really got through to him. I remember what he said to him.

"Joe, you have four other kids to worry about. I'm not saying forget Ellen and Mary…but don't let their deaths ruin the rest of your life." Uncle Lewis' words got through to my Daddy that day. It seemed to open his eyes to the rest of the world for her began to pay attention to us again. So aside from the tragedy in my childhood it was quite uneventful.

Nothing happened until I was sixteen. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. Right after hearing the news Mike and Tommy enlisted. Me and Henry wanted to but I was a girl and he was too young according to Daddy; he made Henry promise to wait until he was at least twenty but he would rather have Henry not enlist at all. A year later I was 17 and Henry was almost 20, so he enlisted. I heard about Soviet Women in the Army and wanted to do that myself; so in order to do that I had to either be a Nurse or pretend to be a man. I enlisted as a paratrooper, though it took quite a few lies. Not only did I lie about my gender but I forged my Daddy's signature to enlist since I was only 17 at the time. It was hard to do, moral wise. I felt really guilty.

But something told me it'd be worth it. But I knew it wouldn't be easy either. After enlisting I wrote a letter to my Daddy telling him I loved him. I remember the exact words.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I know you'll be mad when you get this. But I've enlisted as a paratrooper. I know you don't like the idea of your children in a war, but I need to do this. I promise I'll write every chance I get. I'll pray every night; twice on Sunday. I won't drink or smoke and I'll behave like a good southern lady. And I won't come home until I make you proud. I'll never forget what you said about wars; "It's not a game but a sacrifice made by the million". Maybe with my help we can be one little step closer to the end of this war. If I shall die fear not, because Daddy; I know Mama will guide me to Heaven. Take care of Rusty; he's a good dog I promise. Just take him for a run through the woods. And take care of Captain, Juno, London and Patriot; I'll miss those horses. But I'll miss you most of all. Don't forget I love you more than air Daddy._

_Your Little Girl,_

_Leo _

I can only imagine what he must've felt when he read that letter. But I stayed true to my word and wrote as often as I could. I kept writing until that day…though I won't tell you about it now.

* * *

**Well that was the prologue I hope you let me know what you think! I am just about done Chapter One so keep an eye out for that!**


	2. Ch 1 Toccoa

* * *

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I own nothing other than my OC and the plots I stick her in.

**SUMMARY:** Leo Hawkins a female in America that enlists as a man to help her country instead of staying in a hospital or on the home-front. Just please read it is **AU**!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Leona "Leo" Hawkins … **_**Briana Evigan**_

**Private Eric Logan … **_**Eric Millegan**_

* * *

**VOTES SO FAR:**

**Role Model with a unanimous vote:**

_Dick Winters _4 votes

**Darts Partner with a unanimous vote: **

_George Luz _4 votes

**Friendly Rival:**

_Bill Guarnere _3 votes

**Now I know below it says she is friends with Roe and Speirs but the voting is still happening! If you have yet to vote then the remaining votes are at the bottom. So please feel free to vote! **

* * *

**Chapter One: Toccoa**

* * *

Leo had been stationed in Toccoa. It wasn't too far from home. Far enough to miss home but close enough she could visit. But she couldn't visit, or she could but she'd end up letting guilt take over and go AWOL; which wouldn't be a good thing for her at all. She was here to prove to her father she could be strong, to make him proud like her brothers. When she got to Toccoa she was assigned to Easy Company; as a medic. Which in a way was kind of like being a nurse but she'd be on the front lines instead of the background. That and she could be a paratrooper and get the extra fifty bucks to send home from time to time.

She had to take courses apart from the normal training as well. One good thing that came out of it was meeting one man who would become her best friend; Eugene Roe who was also in Easy Company. Leo eventually became friends with men of the Easy and even Lt. Speirs of Dog Company.

But today like many other days had Cpt. Sobel yelling at them for anything and everything.

"MEDIC! Why is your arm band lopsided?!" he screamed at her. She turned to see her armband which was just barely lopsided. Yet here Captain Sobel was screaming at her.

"What is you name, Medic?!" he howled in her ear making her wince as a few drops of spit flew into her ear.

"4th Grade Technician Leo Hawkins; SIR!" she yelled in response looking him in the eye. It wasn't that she was afraid but she just hated to be near him, under his leer was rather frustrating!

"_YOU _Medic Hawkins have lost your weekend pass! And thusly earned everyone else a run up Curahee! NO WATER! NOW RUN FULL GEAR MEN!" She heard a few groans as they began to run up the hill _again_ they had just finished two hours ago! Leo ran to catch up with Eugene and sighed.

"Sorry…I didn't realize my armband was lopsided…" she whispered making her southern drawl really stick out.

"Hey it wasn't your fault kiddo! Ol' Sobel is a mad man! Maybe he could have a tragic accident and fall out of his plane?" Bill Guarnere one of her favorite men laughed. She turned and gave a small smile.

"Well I guess it could be worse…I _could _be carrying a 44 inch and 9.6 lbs rifle with a 24 inch barrel. And the extra 8 cartridges." She said with a grin which made Bill and Shifty slow down.

"Now how on earth do you know all that?" Shifty asked with wide eyes.

"Oh you know a medic like me gets bored after patching up your wittle boo boos and sometimes gets stuck waiting for you to get hurt; as messed up as that maybe…and I listen. Some Lieutenant was bragging to me that he had a rifle and threw off the facts like it was a new car! So I told him: Buddy, Sir; _I _hold some pretty nice things too. I carry various types of bandages, some wound tablets, Morphine, Iodine Swabs and Sulfa Powder. So sir when you are all shot up my job is to run out in the middle of a battle to drag you to safety and tend to your wounds. So where in that do I require a gun? Am I to shoot you as well? I think not Sir." She said with a wide grin making the men around her who heard her laugh.

"Did you really say that?" Malarkey grinned; Leo began to blush a little before nodding.

"Umm…yes? It kind of just slipped out and by the time I realized he was bright red and stormed off screaming that Medics were nothing more than sons of bitches. And I screamed at him that my mother was _not_ a bitch but a respectable southern lady while she was alive. Thank god he didn't have me court marshaled! That would've been embarrassing!" She said hysterically waving her arms above her head accidentally hitting Lt. Winters in the face.

"OH GOD! I am _so_ sorry sir!" She squeaked in embarrassment. Lt. Winters just gave a small smile and a chuckle.

"It's alright Hawkins, just be careful you could take an eye out before we all get to the war ourselves!" He said with a laugh making her blush even more.

"Yes sir…I think I'll find a fox hole right about now…" she whispered making Roe and Guarnere laugh since they heard her.

After the run the men and Leo were exhausted they all walked back to the barracks. Leo collapsed on her bed with a groan.

"I hate him…at this rate we'll all die of heart attacks before we even get in the war!" she moaned into her pillow she felt her bed sink a little.

"Hey kiddo not to be rude but you stink and need a shower come on." It was Bill who gave her a lopsided grin.

"Look whose talking Guarnere! You stink _more_ than me! In fact I think my eyes are watering!" she spat out in mock anger. Bill pretending to be offended jumped up and placed a hand to his heart.

"WELL! I _never_!" he said in a falsetto voice making her and the others laugh.

"Well I _do_!" she said with a laugh before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why don't you act your age now huh?" Buck laughed shaking his head at the two of them sticking their tongues out at each other.

"You're what Bill? 21 years old? You are an adult now. And you Leo you're…well I don't know how old you are." Buck said with a sigh even though he had a smile on his face.

"HEY! I'm only _20_ Buck!" Bill said in mock anger shaking his fist in Buck's face.

"Well I am 17. I'll be 18 in about 9 months…so I can still act like a little kid yah know!" Leo said with a big grin. Some of the boys started asking multiple questions, like how did she end up getting in the airborne and such.

"…and that is how I enlisted. It wasn't easy per say but I did it." She said finishing the story of how she enlisted only leaving out the detail of her being a girl.

"So you are the baby in our company?" Liebgott said grinning as he sat on the bed across from her.

"And your point is what Joe?" she said making her southern accent thicken. He just got a big grin on his face.

"We could be cruel and just call you Baby Boy all the time. But we won't do that to you…yet." He said with a grin making her roll her eyes.

"Ass…" she mumbled under her breath making the others laugh. As the others were getting ready to shower she; laid down and closed her eyes. But she felt something cool land on her face she opened her eyes and noticed it was a cotton shirt. Not paying attention she pulled it off to notice that a few of the men were still in the room and now _shirtless_. She squeaked and covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"What am I too much man for you to bear kiddo? I always knew someone would…" she threw the shirt back at Bill's face and muttered something along the lines of cocky son of a bitch. Making those still in the room laugh.

"No Bill it just makes my eyes burn at the _ugly_!" she said in mock disgust. "Now if you want a nice body to stare at it'd be _mine_!" she said with a laugh her competitive side coming out like it always did with Bill.

"But you look like a _girl_ Leo…no offense…" Muck said as he looked at her. She held back a laugh for he was actually right and didn't even realize it!

"Hmm…that maybe but at least I don't look like Sobel or someone!" she said with a laugh making the others laugh before going to get their showers. She promised herself she'd go later that night. When everyone was sleeping that is.

Later that night she gathered her shower things and a change of clothes and slipped out. Slowly and quietly she walked to the showers. As she got close enough to see the door she smiled.

"Finally! Showers here I come!" she said with a squeal running into the building. She stripped off her clothes and tossed them on a bench in the locker room. Happily skipping over to the showers she turned them on. Grinning as the warm water hit her skin instantly soothing her muscles. As she began to wash her hair she didn't hear the door open.

"Is someone in here?" A soft voice asked though she never heard it over the showers. Before she knew it a voice spoke up from behind her.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" the voice squeaked making Leo's eyes go wide as she jerked around to look at the owner of the voice.

"SHIT! I…oh god…" she began to babble making her southern drawl thicken by the second. It was a young Private from Dog Company. She remembered Speirs introducing them at one point but she was drawing a blank on his name.

"W-Who are you?" she said in what she hoped was a braver voice than her helpless squeak.

"P-Private Eric Logan…ma'am…I-I am so sorry that I walked in on yo— Leo? Leo Hawkins? Oh god…Leo Hawkins? Y-you're a-a woman?" the poor private was babbling in embarrassment and the ironic thing was Leo was the one without clothes he at _least_ had pants on!

"Look okay I am a woman…my real name is Leona Hawkins; I am still called Leo by my older brothers and family…can you please not tell anyone?" she asked no practically begged the young Private.

"U-uhh…does anyone else know ma'am?" he whispered as he looked at anything but her.

"Leo. Call me Leo…and no; nobody knows but you. And I'd like to keep it that way. So if you could not tell a single livin' soul I'd appreciate it." She said as she covered herself he seemed to get the hint and handed her his towel she nodded a thanks and covered herself turning off the shower. He politely turned around as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Alright thanks…I'm gonna go now Eric…" she said with a half smile before running off to the locker room. Only thing was she had found the one puddle and slid with a squeal. Falling and hitting her chin on the bench.

"Damn it!" she whined in pain as she fixed the towel making sure she was covered she heard Eric come over.

"You alright there doc?" his voice asked from around the lockers.

"Fine…just slipped I'll live…though my ego and chin will be bruised…and some other places…oww." She groaned in disliking.

"Okay…I'm gonna go back to the showers now. Be more careful doc." Eric said before walking back towards the showers leaving her to change.

This had definitely been an interesting day she said to herself with a grin. She slowly and quietly made her way back to her barracks and slipped in. The door squeaked as she opened it making her freeze. Practically praying no one heard she closed the door softly.

"Have a nice shower Doc?" a voice asked scaring Leo to death she jumped up and screamed; which resulted in all the guys waking up with terrified expressions.

"Dear lord! Buck could you give a gi—" she froze mentally smacking herself for nearly giving herself away! That'd be twice in one day…in less than two _hours_! "—guy a warning before you give him a heart attack?!" she practically screamed making him chuckle.

"I will when you do. You woke the others up." She glared at her friend before chucking a pillow at his face and crawling into bed.

"Can I have my pi—" before she could finish asking for her pillow he threw it right back at her head.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to bed night y'all!" within seconds she fell asleep for it _had_ been a very long day.

* * *

**You know there is this thing called reviews. They have become my addiction now please support said addiction and review!!**

**Votes are still going here are the results so far!**

_**Now I want you to realize I don't want repeats i.e. George Luz keeps popping up and I don't just want him to be **_**everything**_** so keep that in mind**_**!**

**Brotherly Friend**

_Lewis Nixon_

_Malarkey _2

_Roe_

_Bull Randleman _

_Babe_

**Very Good Friend**

_Babe _2

_Luz_

_Lewis Nixon_

**Foxhole Buddy**

_Shifty _2

_Skinny_

_Luz_

_Hoobler_

**Confident**

_Lewis Nixon _2

_Speirs_

_Lipton_

_Roe_

**Pranking Partner**

_Luz _2

_Shifty_

_Skinny_

**Crush**

_Babe_

_Luz_

**Love**

_Speirs _2

_Babe_

_Roe_

* * *


	3. Ch 2 Curahee

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I own nothing other than my OC and the plots I stick her in.

**SUMMARY:** Leo Hawkins a female in America that enlists as a man to help her country instead of staying in a hospital or on the home-front. Just please read it is **AU**!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Leona "Leo" Hawkins … **_**Briana Evigan**_

**Private Eric Logan … **_**Eric Millegan**_

**Anne "Annie" Meyers … **_**Jaime King**_

* * *

**VOTES SO FAR:**

**Role Model with a unanimous vote:**

_Dick Winters_4 votes

**Darts Partner with a unanimous vote: **

_George Luz _4 votes

**Friendly Rival:**

_Bill Guarnere _3 votes

**Confidant:**

_Lewis Nixon _3 votes

**Foxhole Buddy:**

_Shifty Powers _4 votes

* * *

**Now I know a lot of you voted multiple things for Luz but; I am beginning to think he should only be one thing. I have made him Leo's Darts Partner. And personally I want to give others a chance. So please feel free to vote! **

**But **_**NO MORE**_** votes for Luz**

…**please and thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Currahee**

* * *

Today was yet another day of running up Currahee. Sobel had found another excuse for them to run. Yet it wasn't because of Leo this time; though she was pissed because she was going to spend the weekend leave with her new friend Eric. It turns out the two became best friends almost like siblings. He was the little brother she never had. And she enjoyed that fact.

But today was slightly different. It meant that in two weeks she'd be 18. She couldn't wait for her birthday. Her and Eric would go out for the day if they had passes and just eat at a local restaurant or something. They'd talk about their families and friends; as of right now Leo was trying to get Eric to ask the nurse he liked out. But the poor kid was too nervous. Annie Meyers was 18 and the sweetest girl around and Leo knew that she was a perfect match for Eric. She kept thinking up plans for the two to meet.

"LEO! Did you not hear me?" Leo jumped before looking up and meeting Lipton's gaze.

"W-what? I was thinking…sorry Lip what'd you say?" she asked her friend who just shook his head.

"Currahee. We got to get running so let's go." He said before walking out of the building. She shook her head and ran out the door tripping and falling landing right in front of Lewis Nixon.

"Easy there Leo. You okay kid?" he said helping her up, she groaned.

"I always land on my face. Jeez can't I get a break? Hey Lew how's life?" she asked with a grin before she heard Sobel howl at her.

"HAWKINS! GET UP HERE WITH THE REST OF THE MEN!" She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm telling you if no one else will, I'm gonna shove him out of a plane! He is running us ragged!" she hissed her southern drawl continued to deepen each word and syllable.

"Ha-ha, you know if I were you I'd piss in his coffee." He said with a wide grin. If only she had the crazy mind of Lewis Nixon. It was times like these she wished she didn't care and acted like him, yet it was known her role model was Lt. Winters not Lt. Nixon.

"You would but I ain't you and vise versa Lew, so sorry I ain't pissin' in his coffee. You on the other hand be my guest." She said with a laugh before Sobel yelled at her again. She could actually imagine her friend pissing in Sobel's coffee and know Nix he'd either drink Vat 69 while doing so or singing some song off key. _Oh lord what a image_. Leo thought to herself.

"You better go if he asks I was asking a question about a head ache remedy or something. Until then see you around Doc." She grinned before waving goodbye and running off towards Sobel and the others. _More like a hangover remedy buddy_. Leo said under her breath with a laugh.

"You're late Hawkins! Your weekend pass is revoked! Now getting running! HI HO SILVER!" Sobel screamed before running ahead of the others. She let out yet another groan before catching up to Bill. One thing Leo hated more than Sobel was his 'Hi ho Silver' one of these days she or someone else was bound to snap and smack him hopefuly it wouldn't result in that. Maybe in battle he'd learn to shut his big mouth. She could only pray that would happen or they would all end up wounded or worse _dead_. It was runs like this that her mind would race and thousand of thoughts would come into her head.

"Lewis wants to piss in Sobel's coffee wouldn't that be a treat? I told him I wouldn't but he was free to." She laughed and she laughed harder when George began to do a Sobel impression.

"Talking while running are we Hawkins? And you call yourself a member of Easy Company?" he said making the others laugh Leo decided to play along. Whatever made the runs easier and quicker. As Malarkey would say, he had a point. Whenever they joked around the runs seemed shorter which was never a bad thing.

"But Captain! I thought that it was alright since you scream while running sir!" she said waving her arms wildly around her and once again she heard a groan when her hand hit a face of someone to her left.

"Oof! Hawkins what did I tell you about waving your arms around like a mad man? I am beginning to think you _want_ me to loose an eye before we get to war…did my mother send you Hawkins?" he asked with a smile. Leo turned an even brighter red than his hair and let out a squeak.

"S-so…s-sorry Lt. Winters…I didn't mean to…oh god it was embarrassing the first time…" she whispered the last part under her breath making the others laugh.

"What are we going to do with you Baby Boy?" Liebgott said with a laugh. Leo turned to look at her friend and glared.

"DON'T ever call me that again!" she screamed waving her arms around like a mad woman again; and like always hitting poor Winters in the head.

"AHH! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" She screamed "Can my day get anymore embarrassing?" and to make things worse she tripped and fell face first into the man in front of her, and it happened to be Sobel.

"HAWKINS! YOU HAVE LATRINE DUTY FOR THREE WEEKS!" he screamed making her wince.

"I stand corrected _now_ things can't get any worse!" she groaned as Buck helped her up. Someone was out to get her! It was quite obvious at this point and it annoyed the hell out of the girl.

After the run everyone went back to shower and rest, Leo collapsed on her bed with what had to be the thousandth groan by now that day.

"Hey Leo? You alright there baby boy? Don't let Sobel get to you…cheer up Buddy! Come on there is a shower with your name on it!" Joe said with a grin making Leo roll her eyes in frustration before chucking a pillow at him but missing.

"Leave me alone! I want to sleep forever…or at least a few hours…" she said with a deep sigh before falling asleep.

Nearly three hours later she woke up and looked around all the other guys were sleeping so she grabbed her shower things and snuck out.

As she got into the shower she heard the door open quickly turning around she saw it was just Eric again and he was covering his eyes.

"Oh it's just you! You scared me for a minute there Eric!" she said with a smile as he went to sit in the locker room until she was done.

"You're Sergeant…um…Lipton told me you have latrine duty for three weeks…need any help?" he asked nicely. She knew he was giving a boyish smile one that would let him get away with anything in her books. _Curse him and his childish charm! _Leo told herself mentaly with a chuckle.

"Nah I don't want you suffering latrine duty with me Eric…enjoy a weekend leave for once. Thanks anyway." She said with a laugh, Eric would always volunteer to help her. That was the kind of friendship they had. The kind that would surpass everything; they'd watch each others back no matter what; lend a hand when the other needed it. And lend a shoulder when the other needed it but refused to admit it.

"Weekend leaves aren't the same without you…no one to laugh with when watching the drunks!" he said in an almost whine, making her laugh. "Who will commentate the actions of the drunks?" he said again, she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"I forgot about that…" she said as she finished washing the shampoo out of her hair.

"Hey Eric? I'm going to need a haircut soon…can I trust you with that? I don't want it too short but short enough…" she said as she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Sure I guess…would you get some clothes on already? I'm going to get my shower now." He said with a laugh. When he was on the other side of the lockers she threw her wet towel at him with a laugh.

"EWW! Leo germs!" he yelped in mock terror making her need to grab onto the lockers for support due to her laughing so hard.

"That's right! I plan to infect you it is all apart of my evil plans Eric! I am sorry it had to end this way my friend!" she said in a deep voice she let out a cackle before coughing.

"Still got to work on the laugh…" she said with a grin. She heard the water turn off and Eric walk towards her so she tossed his drawers over the lockers followed by his pants.

"So am I helping you with latrine duty?" he asked walking around the corner.

"I guess…but don't let Sobel find out! He'd tear you a new asshole. God that man is evil!" she said with a scowl.

"But on a happier note I am going to help you get with Miss Annie Meyers!" she said with a grin before walking out of the building. She knew Eric's eyes went wide for he stumbled out of the building and was rambling how she couldn't do that to him.

"PLEASE! DON'T!" he begged his voice cracking making her chuckle. The poor kid was stumbling and turning bright red. He was one of the few who turned into babbling idiots in front of women...besides Leo.

"You two my friend were made for each other!" she said sincerely before walking back to her barracks. But until then she had to think of a plan.

* * *

**Votes are still going here are the results so far!**

**Now I want you to realize I _DON'T_ want repeats i.e. George Luz keeps popping up and I don't just want him to be everything so keep that in mind!**

**Brotherly Friend**

Lewis Nixon 2

Malarkey 3

Roe

Bull Randleman 3

Babe

**Very Good Friend**

Babe 3

Luz

Lewis Nixon

Lipton

**Pranking Partner**

Luz 4

Shifty 3

Skinny 3

**Crush**

Babe

Luz 4

**Love**

Speirs 4

Babe

Roe

Luz 2


	4. I'm Back! And a quick Preview!

**Alright I know it's been awhile but never fear an update is near! Just an update on the votes to get you pumped! **

**AND **

**A little _preview_ of the next chapter!**

**Brotherly Friend: **_Bull Randleman _[With about 7 votes]

**Very Good Friend: **_Lipton _[RUNNER UP WON after repeats eliminations with 3 Votes]

**Pranking Partner: **_Shifty Powers _[With about 7 votes]

**Crush: **_Babe _[With about 6 votes]

**Love: **_STILL IN VOTING PROCESS_ [Winner of this round will be the one]

**_CHOOSE BETWEEN: _**

Speirs

Babe

Roe

* * *

**A quick preview:**

**_Chapter Three: _**_I Can Dream Can't I?_

* * *

_Leo's latrine duty had finally finished last night and she was a free girl…man now. She woke up with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes and noticed that the guys were already getting up for breakfast. Groaning in displeasure before she realized she didn't have to run today. This little fact made her smile. Getting up and pulling on her pants over her briefs with a sigh. _

_"Leo what were you dreaming about? You were drooling in your sleep and saying I love you…who was the lucky girl?" Buck said with a grin as he slung an arm around her shoulders._

_"No one." She said stifling another yawn and fighting a small blush._

_"Aww is our baby boy having naughty dreams now? Leo, do we need to have the talk?" Joe Liebgott said with a smirk._


	5. Ch 3 I Can Dream Can't I?

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMERS:**I own nothing other than my OC and the plots I stick her in. Unfortunately the chapter title wasn't recorded until July 15, 1949. But it's still a great song.

**SUMMARY:** Leo Hawkins a female in America that enlists as a man to help her country instead of staying in a hospital or on the home-front. Just please read it is **AU**!

* * *

**OC CAST**

**Leona "Leo" Hawkins … Briana Evigan**

Private Eric Logan … Eric Millegan

Anne "Annie" Meyers … Jaime King

* * *

This chapter has icky girl stuff [toned down a bit now but still there]. But it does make the plot thicken…ish

* * *

**Chapter Three: **I Can Dream Can't I?

* * *

Leo's latrine duty had finally finished last night and she was a free girl…man now. She woke up with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes and noticed that the guys were already getting up for breakfast. Groaning in displeasure before she realized she didn't have to run today. This little fact made her smile. Getting up and pulling on her pants over her briefs with a sigh.

"Leo what were you dreaming about? You were drooling in your sleep and saying I love you…who was the lucky girl?" Buck said with a grin as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"No one." She said stifling another yawn and fighting a small blush.

"Aww is our baby boy having naughty dreams now? Leo, do we need to have the talk?" Joe Liebgott said with a smirk.

"NO! And to be honest I was dreaming about a nice apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side…and a nice tall glass of sweet tea…" she said her eyes going wide as she began to day dream about said apple pie and sweet tea. Many of the guys turned to look at her some looked at her like she was crazy; others began to drool at the idea of a fresh pie and ice cream.

"You know I forgot what ice cream even tastes like." Malarkey said with a laugh.

"It tastes like ice cream doesn't it?" Leo said with a smirk earning a boot flying towards her head. She tried to dodge it, only her reflexes weren't too good this early and it hit her in the face with a thud.

"Seriously? I get a boot to the head for that? Ah the fates are cruel." She muttered as she threw on boots. She heard a chuckle as she looked up at Bull Randleman who had recently taken the older brother role.

"Now please tell me I don't have to be the one to give you a stern talking to Leo. I really don't want to be the one to tell you about the birds and the bees…" he trailed off with a grin plastered on his strong features. Leo's eyes grew the size of dinner plates as she gasped.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…NO! I don't need the talk! Virgin or not I still know about that stuff!" She groaned but then froze. She looked closely at her sheets and stifled a gasp. Mother Nature was being very unsubtle this month. Thankfully no one noticed even though she was staring at it like Hitler was sitting at the foot of her bed with a tutu and a tiara. Such a nice image compared to what was really there. After Bull gave a grunt of what could possibly be called satisfaction he left; leaving her alone.

"S-shhhiitt…" She whined as she jumped up and tore her sheets off the bed. Crawling under her bed she lifted the loose board and took out extra bandages for such occasion. Looking around before she bolted out the door towards the latrines. At that exact moment Annie walking by and saw her; quickly she ran after her.

"Leo? Are you alright?" she asked as she stood outside the stall door.

"Pants…I need new pants like NOW." Leo groaned, how could this happen to her now?

"Can you relax a minute Leo?" Annie asked hesitantly before leaning against the door.

"Get me a change of pants…and briefs…but for the love of god woman please hurry!" Leo practically screeched. Less than a minute later Annie was holding a fresh pair of briefs and pants over the stall door. Leo quickly changed before opening the door.

"I'm one step ahead of you sweetie. I just like to see you loose your mind over the matter." Annie said as she rolled her eyes. Leo simply nodded Annie found out about the truth two months ago.

"Jerk. But I am still a woman; you and I know I'm not supposed to be here but I ain't leaving. So if you could keep it quiet, that'd be great." Leo said while looking Annie in the eye, the latter just rolled her eyes it seemed that Leo liked to repeat things when in the middle of drama.

"It's a good thing I know these days. You'll need a girl to help you, I mean you'll need me to sneak you extra supplies and apparently some extra pants. Now go get something to eat I'll leave you some aspirin, in your barracks. I'll put it under the mattress. So be sure to look there." Annie whispered before turning to leave.

"Second floor board on the right next to the night stand; it's loose. You can put the bottle there. Just don't get caught. And for god's sake woman; I am not a man with a secret stash! So nothing under the mattress!" Leo said softly with a smile, finally she had another ally and this one could actually relate to the girl thing. Annie nodded before she left the room to get the aspirin she promised.

Leo had entered the eating quarters and got in line, she noticed it was oatmeal again. She was getting sick of it.

"What I'd give for some pancakes, and some bacon too." She looked up and noticed that Roe was talking to her. She grinned before getting her food.

"What is this pancakes and bacon you speak of? Is it a form of oatmeal?" She laughed making Doc Roe grin.

"Oh yes! The best flavored oatmeal out there! It's from Canada. Or so I've heard. I'm not too sure about that detail." Roe chuckled, his Cajun accent thickening due to his laughter. It was times like these that Leo felt like she never left home.

It was finally a weekend where she had her pass. She had the green light to leave the base for fun. Which was extremely rare; they never had there passes. And it was perfect timing too; they were shipping out the following Tuesday.

"So I hear that Annie knows your secret now." Eric said with a boyish grin. Leo looked up at her friend before throwing a cherry from her milkshake at him.

"So I hear that you're in love with Annie still." She said sticking her tongue out mockingly.

"Oh really now? Well I saw you practically drooling over my CO. So what now?" He said with a laugh as Leo just pouted.

"Not true! Even if I liked him I could never be with him; because I'm a man at the moment." Leo laughed as she rolled her eyes before standing and walking over to the jukebox, putting in a coin to play a song. In a matter of seconds The Andrews Sisters' song Shoo Shoo Baby began to play. Leo grinned as she began to dance around; her laughter filled the small diner.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo baby Shoo, shoo, shoo baby. Bye, bye, bye baby Do-dah do-day. Your papa's off to the seven seas. Don't cry baby. Don't sigh baby Bye, bye, bye baby Do-dah do-day. When I come back we'll live a life of ease…" her voice carried as she began to sing along with the chorus. Eric joined in with a laugh as the two of them began to dance around. It was then that Annie found them and grinned. Leo laughed as she pulled her new found friend towards her and began to dance around the diner. The three of them were singing and dancing by the time the song finished they were in fits of laughter.

"I apparently missed something here…" Annie said with a grin. That had been three days ago. Now Leo was sitting on a canvas hammock in the hull of a ship. As the medic she found it embarrassing that she was sea sick; she had been throwing up for the past three hours. She had nothing left in her stomach yet she was still sick. The constant rocking of the ship was driving her mad. As she hopped off of her bed she laid on the floor with a groan, Bull who had been watching her slowly sat down beside her with a worried expression gracing his features.

"Leo? Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he rubbed circles on her back trying to sooth his sick friend.

"No…I want off this damn boat. I am uhhgg…" Apparently she wasn't the only one becoming bitter; Bill and Joe Liebgott were going at it over some comment, and most of the men tried to tear them apart, of course not before Bill tripped and stepped on Leo's hand making her screech in pain. Could things get any worse? This better be worth it! As if reading her mind Doc Roe came over with some medicine which made her drowsy and before she knew it she was waking up almost two days later, apparently she was more tired then she thought. Now if only she could hold up for the rest of the week, or how ever much longer this trip would be.

It felt like years before they finally reached the European shores; well more like England. The second she stepped off the ship she felt so much better. Not only could she walk straight but her stomach no longer felt like she swallowed a grenade. Slowly she walked towards the vehicle that would take her to the new base, full well knowing that things from this point would never be the same again.

* * *

I was hoping to have finished the voting by now; but apparently people thought otherwise.

But until then this will have to do. I am still suffering from Writers' Block.

That and lately I've been busy and unmotivated, maybe it's because I have Jury Duty on Monday and work on June 6th the day of the WWII Weekend Air show. I was really looking forward to going with my mom.

**How about you help motivate me by not only finishing with the voting but also reviewing? I promise the next chapter will be better. This is just filler.**


End file.
